Recording television programming for later viewing has become a ubiquitous function demanded by many television viewers and performed by many television receivers. At least occasionally, some television viewers may be disappointed to find that their television receivers have handled recording of a television program in a less-than-optimal manner. For instance, if multiple recordings are scheduled consecutively, a first recording may be ended early (resulting in the first recording missing the end of a television program) and/or a second recording may by started late (resulting in the second recording missing the start of a television program). Considering that the start and end of a television program may be especially relevant to the plot of a television program, television viewers may find such undesired performance disruptive to their enjoyment.